Abramo
Abramo is an NPC in the Emeron Campaign History Abramo was born an raised in the village of Redwyne in the southern Rupmon. Born to a farming family, the teachings of Guya struck a chord with him. He sought lessons with the clerics of Guya and was trained in the lore and ways of the devout, eventually becoming a priest of the deity himself. Over time he rose in rank and seniority until he was the senior cleric in the village. in 1158 Redwyne began to fall under the mental control of a Naga who was trying to weaken and control the town ahead of an invasion. Abramo was one of the first targets and the evil creature was able to dominate his mind. After this he began to worship her as the "Reptile God" though his divine spells were actually provided by h''er'' god, Kanar. Under the Naga's control he assisted her in slowly kidnapping the other townsfolk and bringing them before her to be likewise controlled, or killed as a sacrifice if they resisted her mental compulsions. When one of the teenaged girls in town, Cilliri Finla, was able to resist the Naga's charm he beseeched her to allow him to take the girl instead. The Naga allowed this and he took her back to Redwyne and kept her caged within his quarters in the Temple of Guya where he would repeatedly sexually assault her over the subsequent weeks. Encounter with the Joined of Vesper Eventually the Joined of Vesper came to Redwyne and defended themselves when the controlled townspeople attempted to kidnap them to take before the Naga. Abramo was part of the posse gathered by the town constable to arrest the Joined after the Massacre at the Golden Grain Inn. The posse was scattered by the might of the Joined, but he had captured Raskin Daggermaw. Abramo returned to the Temple of Guya to rally the bugbears that had come under the sway of the Naga and resided there. Aided by several skeletons that he and Misha Devi had created they hunkered down and waited for the Joined to come to rescue Raskin. During the fight that ensued Abramo was blinded by Delilah Farmeski and beaten to unconsciousness when he refused to surrender. He was bound and taken back to the farmhouse the Joined were using as a headquarters in town. They questioned him, but in his madness his answers seemed to make no sense. When the Joined traveled to the Naga's lair and slew her, the full weight of Abramo's actions under her control sank in and he descended into melancholy and depression even more. Worse, his connection to Guya seemed to be severed, his spirit too tainted by the deeds he'd performed while under the Naga's control. Death On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a large army of bullywugs and lizard folk invaded southern Rupmon, their first target was Redwyne. The plot with the Naga was intended to weaken the town, but this backfired as the populace had been freed by the Joined of Vesper, and the warriors gathered and controlled by the Naga were mostly in Redwyne when the invasion occurred. Even still, Redwyne had no chance to stand, and most of the populace was evacuated to Camur, the nearest castle. Abramo, however, volunteered to remain behind and try to by time for the people of the town to flee. In spite of being blind and without the power of Guya, he insisted, expressing a desire to die for his past actions but for that death to mean something and help people. Along with a handful of other brave warriors they fought to hold the enemy off as long as possible. Just before the fighting Abramo felt Guya's love return to him. With a prayer his blindness was cured, and he was again in the full graces of his goddess' love. Using his spells along with his mace he fought furiously, working to buy the people of Redwyne as much time as possible to flee before succumbing to the enemy. Although he would never make up for the wrongs he did while under the Naga's control, Abramo died in Guya's grace and fighting for good one last time. Personality Before becoming controlled Abramo was respected as a kind hearted and pious man who provided a quiet wisdom to any who sought his advise. After being mind controlled, however, his sanity rapidly deteriorated under the evil acts the Naga was forcing him to perform and he cracked and fell into the worst depths of depravity. Abilities When he was a cleric of Guya, and then of the Reptile God, Abramo could cast divine magic up to the fourth circle of power. After the Naga was slain he was left bereft of any magical powers and blind. Category:Emeron Category:NPCs